


A Relaxing Night at Home

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	A Relaxing Night at Home

As you walked up the steps to your apartment, you couldn’t think of anything you’d rather do less than lift your foot up another step. Everything in your body hurt today, your muscles felt heavy and your bones felt like they were grinding against each other like sandpaper. Thankfully, you had off the day after tomorrow and so did Spencer, but once you got inside, you were going to plop down into the couch and not move for a few hours. “Hi honey!” you called out. As you collapsed into the couch, Spencer came walked out, laying his suit jacket over the back of the kitchen chair and undoing his tie.

“I figured you might want a bath after a tough day,” he said, kissing your forehead. You’d been texting him all day to tell him how horrible you felt and how your manager needed to go suck a dick. You inhaled and the sweet scent of lavender and sighed. It did sound and smell fantastic, but…you didn’t want to move. “I’ll carry you there if you want.” Your boyfriend was a godsend.

“Yes, please,” you smiled, reaching your arms up to wrap around his neck. Spencer carefully carried you inside and placed your feet on the floor. “You gonna join me?”

Apparently, he hadn’t been planning on it. He made it up for you, but right now you couldn’t think of anything better than sitting in a warm, deliciously-scented bubble bath with your boyfriend. “You want me to?” he asked softly. “Then I will.”

Within two minutes, Spencer had stripped himself and you of your clothes and dipped you into the warm water. The scent traveled up through your nose and relaxed you immediately. When he stepped in behind you, you leaned forward, allowing him room to pull you against him. “This is so nice,” you mumbled, leaning against his chest. “Bad day. Boss sucks. Everything hurts. But not anymore. Because you don’t suck. You’re amazing.” Gently, you lifted his hand from the tepid liquid and kissed his palm.

He pulled your hair to the side and kissed the crook of your neck. “What’s wrong with your boss now?” he asked.

“Same old, same old. He’s a creep, and he’s rude, and he denied me my lunch break today, which is totally illegal, but I need the damn job, and I had to sneak eat my lunch because I was about to collapse and I just hate him so much. Nothing new, just driving me crazy,” you said, your voice not changing in pitch at all. The water was enveloping your aching muscles and the lavender smell was lulling you off to sleep. You cared about very little right now, including your boss, he was too much of a dick to waste energy on.

For a few moments, Spencer said nothing and just rubbed your palms with his thumb and forefinger. “You should quit,” he said softly as he gathered his arms under your breasts. “We live together. I can handle our bills while you look for something else.”

It was a nice thought, but you weren’t sure about putting that burden on him. “That’s a lot to handle,” you said. “What if I can’t find anything for a while?” 

“I have some money stocked away, and I make okay money doing what I do.” He turned your head into him and pressed a kiss to your lips. “You’ve been coming home pissed off and in pain constantly lately, and I hate seeing you like that. You could quit, look for another job, and then when you find something you can start in on the bills again.” 

“Are you really sure?” you asked. The idea of quitting brought unbelievable joy to you, but you never wanted to hold out too much hope. He nodded and you could’ve cried. “Then I’ll quit!” With the most animation you could muster given your relaxed state, you raised your arms in the air. “Thank you so much.” You had no idea what you’d do without him - or what you’d done to deserve him. 

The water was starting to cool down, so Spencer reached over and added some more hot water, as well as some bubble bath to go with the salts he’d put in earlier. Now that you knew tomorrow was going to be your last day, because dammit if you were going to miss the look on your boss’s face when you quit, your bath became much more lighthearted. The bubbles started to overflow and you picked them up, giving your boyfriend a bubble beard while he gave you a nice bubble up-do. “You look gorgeous,” he laughed. 

“And the bubble beard suits you, my love.” Since you’d turned around, you were now in a much better position to have a bubble fight, which was much more fun than work. The water started to cool again as your bubble fight came to a close. 

Spencer hopped out and dried himself off. He told you not to move; he’d pick you up again. “Excuse me for one second,” he said after pulling on his pajama pants. A minute later, he returned with a freshly laundered towel that he wrapped around you as he picked you up. “Couch? Bed? Where should we go?”

“I’m thinking of not wearing clothes for the rest of the night,” you laughed. “How about the couch and wrap me up in a blanket. We can watch a movie?”

He smiled down at you, kissing your forehead as he laid you on the couch. “That sounds great and tomorrow you can go into work and tell your boss to go fuck himself.”

“Can I get another bubble bath tomorrow? In celebration?” 

You were just so relaxed right now, you knew it had to become a tradition. At least once a week.


End file.
